TV Nordeste Pioneira
(OBS:ESSA É A PÁGINA NOVA DA RNP,PORÉM ALGUMAS PARTES FORAM CORTADAS POR CAUSA DAQUELE FILHO DA PUTA CHATO DO SATANÁS CRIALA INSUPORTÁVEL CHAMADO ZONNIE THE MERDA CHATA DO SATANÁS,SE QUISER ACESSAR A HISTÓRIA COMPLETA,VÁ AQUI:http://pt.televisoesficticias.wikia.com/wiki/MERDA_FEDORENTA?oldid=1256) A Rede Nordeste Pioneira(também conhecida como RNP) é uma emissora fictícia brasileira, fundada em 15 de outubro de 2016 pelo estudante Mateus Rocha. sua sede é localizada em Maracanaú/CE. A emissora pertence ao Grupo RNP de Comunicações. História A história da emissora começa em 2015. Naquela época, Mateus teve a ideia de criar uma emissora fictícia. Ele planejava chamar a emissora de Sistema Internacional de Televisão, STi TV, com o slogan "Aqui é Sempre em 1º Lugar!". Também foi planejada uma logo, mas usaria a logo da STi. O projeto, porém, estava apenas começando,mas Mateus ainda estava pensando melhor na emissora. Agora começou a pensar na vinheta e pacote gráfico,ele já tinha pensado na programação da emissora. Primeiro foi criado a página. Sinal Hoje existe um direito concedido pelo Grupo RNP de Comunicações: "se a empresa não tiver recursos suficientes para transmitir na qualidade 720p ou superior,poderá transmitir para 480p ou inferior,se estiver na dúvida,olhe na internet como fazer transmissão pra tal, desde que o sinal analógico esteje ainda na região" Programação Segunda a Sexta * 2:24am - Tarde da Noite(INDEPENDENTE) * 3:50am - Sessão da Madrugada * 5:50am - Boletim da Manhã * 6:00am - Jornal do 15 Praça * 7:30am - Jornal do 15 Brasil * 9:30am - Kids Club * 11:00am - Galera na TV * 12:00am - RNP Notícias Praça 1ª Edição * 13:00am - RNP Urgente * 14:30am - #RNPCinema * 16:20am - Novelas do Passado * 17:30am - RNP Notícias Praça 2ª Edição * 18:30am - Kids Club * 19:25am - Espaço Aberto (INDEPENDENTE) * 21:30am - JornalRNP * 22:30am - Noitecine * 23:45am - Sala de Conversa * 00:45am - O Assunto é Madrugada Sábado * 04:00am - Toque de Classe * 04:25am - Moto Notícias * 05:30am - VideoCurso(INDEPENDENTE) * 06:30am - Hello Everybody * 07:30am - Sonic SatAM * 08:00am - Pelo Mundo * 09:00am - Debate * 12:00am - RNP Notícias Praça 1ª Edição * 1:00pm - Pioneira Esporte * 2:50pm - #RNPCinema * 3:10pm - M de Moda * 4:10pm - Kids Club * 6:20pm - RNP Notícias Praça 2nd * 7:30pm - Kids Club * 8:00pm - Zoeira * 9:00pm - De Olho na Justiça * 10:30pm - Vira e Mexe * 00:40am - Documentário em Ação Domingo * 05:50am - Empreendedor * 06:30am - Em Sociedade Tudo se Sabe * 07:25am - Dois Toques * 08:30am - RNP Destaques * 09:15am - RNP Kids * 10:30am - RNP Studio * 11:25am - Velocidade * 12:00am - Tarde Animada * 14:00am - Um Instante Maestro * 16:00am - Show sem Limite * 18:00am - Um Negócio sem Escalas * 19:45am - Viva a Noite * 23:00am - Nada Além da Verdade * 01:00am - A Noite não tem nada a Perder * 02:24am - (programação seguinte) ESSA MERDA DESSA PÁGINA FOI PROTEGIDA DESSA MERDA CHATA DO SATANÁS CHAMADO ZONNIE THE PEIDO,AHHH É PRA ACABAR MESMO AQUELA DISGRAÇA,MEU,PUTA QUE PARIU VIU Voltei ao FANDOM! Olá gente, sou Mateus Rocha, o maior investidor de mídia fic do Ceará, eu gostaria de dizer que, depois de estar muito tempo sem editar, pq eu tava com preguiça após o novo site da RNP chegar, maaaaas, agora o FANDOM da RNP voltou, o motivo: após a venda do site da RNP pra Vinícius Cunha, o site ficou mto desatualizado, o cara tá ocupado com algumas coisas. agora se vcs quiserem informação atualizada, vão aqui na página da RNP no Wiki Televisões FictÍcias! e também, estarei saindo da TVFIC em 2019, motivos? novo ensino médio em tempo integral e mais 336 mil motivos. então, agora estarei começando a fazer mudanças na página. até mais (e fique livre pra ver o site, desatualizado)! Somente postando vídeos do Jornal do 15 e a venda de 30% da RNP pro D.I Olá, sou Mateus Rocha, o maior investidor de mídia fic do Ceará, acho que vcs n sabem pq eu fico postando vinhetas do Jornal do 15, bem, infelizmente, a RNP praticamente acabou no meu comando, pq? por causa do Rafel Madeiros(Rafael Medeiros), que causou aquela treta, antes disso, o esquema de controle da RNP acabou assim: 50% da RNP fica comigo, 30% da RNP é do Cauan e 20% é do Vini(CBT, o cara está aqui pq ele quer intervir na parte gráfica). 50% da RNP fica comigo pq? pq vou fazer checkups regulares pra saber como a RNP está indo. e aí? vou sair da TVFIC? não, pq desde que eu e o Rafel fizemos as pazes, voltei a TVFIC masssssss, investindo somente nas afiliadas. oque é D.I? é o grupo Diários Integrados, anteriormente SchmidtMedia, o dono do grupo é o Cauan Schmidt Sousa. então, era só isso que eu queria falar, mais informações, volto aqui a qualquer momento. Só vou contribuir pra RNP quando quiser(obrigado ao Rafel Madeiros) Olá, sou Mateus Rocha, o maior investidor de mídia fic do Ceará, só quero dizer que, a RNP acabou por hoje no meu comando, obrigado ao Rafel Madeiros de MelOW(Rafael Medeiros de Melo) que me fez sofrer muito na tv fictícia, eu realmente estou precisando de sair um pouco da TVFIC, teve muitas tretas e etc, então só quero dizer que agora, o Cauan vai tomar conta da RNP até 2020, dps disso a RNP vai ser extinta. Obrigado a todos por tudo, mas infelizmente, chegou a minha hora, estarei investindo somente nas afiliadas, não darei a conta da RNP pra vc, Cauan. pois tem coisas pessoais minhas lá. enfim, obrigado a todos, principalmente vc viu, Rafel? que me fez sair da RNP, enfim, obrigado a todos por me darem essas oportunidades (ps: Nicolas, eu já ouvi 336 mil vezes essa poha de "PARE DE AGIR COMO CRIANCINHA", então não precisa falar de novo, ok?) agora sim, agora com vcs, uma nova RNP feita por mim(que irei aprovar vídeos e etc), Vini(que não sei se ele vai querer continuar com a parte de 20%) e Cauan(que irá fazer vinhetas e etc pra RNP) Leves alterações na grade de programação da RNP Olá, sou Mateus Rocha, o maior investidor de mídia fic do Ceará, devido a transmissão da Copa do Mundo de 2018 na RNP, a grade vai sofrer leves alterações Segunda a Sexta * 2:24am - Tarde da Noite(INDEPENDENTE) * 3:50am - Sessão da Madrugada * 5:50am - Boletim da Manhã * 6:00am - Jornal do 15 Praça * 7:30am - Jornal do 15 Brasil * 9:30am - Kids Club * 11:00am - RNP Notícias Praça 1ª Edição * 12:00am - Copa do Mundo 2018 - Rússia x Arábia Saudita * 13:00am - RNP Urgente * 14:30am - #RNPCinema * 16:20am - Galera na TV * 17:30am - RNP Notícias Praça 2ª Edição * 18:30am - Noticentro * 19:25am - Kids Club * 20:00am - Espaço Aberto (INDEPENDENTE) * 22:30am - JornalRNP * 23:45am - Noitecine * 00:45am - Sala de Conversa Mudanças novas(denovo) na grade de programação da RNP olá, sou Mateus Rocha, o maior investidor de mídia fic do Ceará, infelizmente o Cauan Schmidt Sousa, da Rede Conexão, durante uma amostra de logo do Noticentro, ele disse que o Noticentro pertence a TV Sem Nome(é isso mesmo, sem nome por enquanto e infelizmente a grade fica assim: Segunda a Sexta * 2:24am - Tarde da Noite(INDEPENDENTE) * 3:50am - Sessão da Madrugada * 5:50am - Boletim da Manhã * 6:00am - Jornal do 15 Praça * 7:30am - Jornal do 15 Brasil * 9:30am - Kids Club * 11:00am - Galera na TV * 12:00am - RNP Notícias Praça 1ª Edição * 13:00am - RNP Urgente * 14:30am - #RNPCinema * 16:20am - Novelas do Passado * 17:30am - RNP Notícias Praça 2ª Edição * 18:30am - Kids Club * 19:25am - Espaço Aberto (INDEPENDENTE) * 21:30am - JornalRNP * 22:30am - Noitecine * 23:45am - Sala de Conversa * 00:45am - O Assunto é Madrugada Quando a RNP ser extinta, oque ela vai ser? Quando a RNP for extinta, ela vai se tornar TV Nordeste Pioneira e tbm será somente emissora local, ou seja, emissora independente mas sua cobertura será no Ceará(se quiser se afiliar a TV Nordeste Pioneira, tudo bem, mas tv local não precisa de afiliadas). resumindo, a TV Nordeste Pioneira pode atuar de forma semelhante a TV Diário(tv local real no Ceará). Estamos movendo nosso conteúdo! Estamos movendo porque o idiota do Zonnie the Runner fez BOSTA de novo nessa página. VSF ZONNIE